Lorien Legacies AU
by joro3
Summary: Lorien Legacies AU based on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Sarah/John and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i was wondering if any one would read an AU fic where the war is over and they decide to live out their lives on Earth, kind of like a F.R.I.E.N.D.S type situation. Im a john/sarah shipper so they will definitely be together, but what other ships would u want in it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**So first chapter is really just a set up for the future chapters so it isnt great. Still havent decide if it will have a Nine/Six or Six/Sam pairing so keep sending in suggestions:)**

It had been almost 2 years since the war had ended. The Lorics had won, but at a price. Ella, poor brave little Ella, had been tortured and killed by Seraktus Ra and her death had hurt everyone, Nine especially. He had considered her as his little sister and it took him a long while to adjust to civilian life. In fact, they all found it hard to adjust back into the normal ways of living, even Sarah and Sam. It was strange for them to not be looking over their shoulders all the time, but after a while they did adjust and, after Seraktus Ra had destroyed their only vehicle that could bring them back to Lorien, they were stuck on Earth until they could figure out how to get home. They were living in New York at the moment and were as close as ever. John and Sarah had their own apartment, as did Eight and Marina. Nine, Six and Sam however shared the one apartment and well as you can probably tell, they didnt always get on. But they were all happy, something that the Garde had never fully experienced in their lives. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they could start living.

" So whats it like?" Sarah asked excitedly

"Whats what like?"

Six was not in the mood for Sarah and Marina to be obsessing over her love life. Ever since Six and Sam started dating they had been on her back asking her how things were going and if he could be 'the one'. Their questions made her feel physically sick. While Sarah and Marina were in steady relationships with John and Eight, Six had been stuck in between Sam and Nine who both had fought for her affection. Six was never a romantic but she liked them both and, although she would never admit it, she was kind of jealous of Marina and Sarah who were so loved up all the time. They were close, the three of them. There wasnt a day that passed when they didnt see each other, in fact, there wasnt a day that passed when all seven of them didnt see each other. They were always together.

"Oh come on Six," moaned Marina "You have been trying to decide who to pick between Nine and Sam for months now. And now that youve finally chosen your not even going to tell us what its like!?"

But that was the thing. She still didnt know if she had made the right decision in picking Sam. She liked him, a lot, and he was always so good to her, but Nine... well she liked him too. She hated this stupid romantic crap. Six did not want to talk about it, even with her two closest friends. And as if on cue, John walked in, saving her ass.

"Hey," he said as he kissed Sarah on the cheek," Whats are you guys doing?"

"Well we are trying to get Six to talk about Sam," explained Marina. Six was going to throw up.

"Oh yeah, hey how is it going with Sam?" John asked, far too enthusiastically for Six's liking.

"Fuck off John," Six said as she left the apartment, hearing the faint sounds off Sarah and Marina's laughter as John looked on confused.

Meanwhile Nine, Eight and Sam were all playing video games in Eight's apartment. Although they had both fought for Six's affections, Nine and Sam got on well. They had decided long ago that they werent going to let their fondness for Six ruin their friendship. Although it still hurt Nine whenever he saw them together, and it made it even worse that he was living with them. He needed a new place. Just then Marina walked in, giving Eight a kiss. John and Sarah had probably the most stable relationship out of everyone in the group, John's life centred around that girl, he was completely 'whipped' as Nine called him. But Marina and Eight werent too different than John and Sarah. They were obsessed with one another. It was the whole Nine, Six, Sam love triangle that was the most uncertain relationship.

"Well.." started Sam "We better get going"

Marina and Eight had started basically making out and it was getting pretty awkward, Nine would make sure to tease him about it afterwards.

Nine did need somewhere else to live. It was awkward for everyone in the apartment. But there werent any nice apartments to rent, so he resorted to his last choice.

Nine never knocked on the door he just opened it with his telekinesis and as usual the first thing he saw was John and Sarah making out on the couch, but his sudden entrance made them both jump up.

"Seriously Nine?!" John said, obviously annoyed that he had just interrupted something that was probably going to go a further, "Is it that hard for you to just knock?"

"Oh calm down Johnny, I'm here to ask you guys something, eh something kind of important..,"

Nine was nervous, something that wasnt usually seen with his cocky behaviour.

"Could i stay with you guys? Just for a while until I find some place, its just its hard living with Six and Sam you know..." he trailed off.

John was kind of surprised. Sure Nine was one of his best friends but having him stay with him and Sarah was a whole different thing. He had a tendency to go out and party hard since Sam and Six got together and John was well aware of all the girls that spent the night with him. Plus his room with Sarah was just opposite the couch and if Nine heard anything happening, John would never live it down. Just as he was about to object Sarah spoke up.

"Sure Nine, why not?" she said causing both Nine and John to stare at her in surprise.

"Eh Sarah can i talk to you, alone, for a minute" John asked bringing Sarah to their bedroom.

"What are you thinking? You do realise that Nine is a bit of a loose canon at the moment, right?"

"Exactly, we cant let him just stay with Six and Sam, it will be too hard for all of them," Sarah argued.

"Just let him stay with Eight and Marina!"

"They dont have enough room, he can stay on our couch, its the least we can do."

John knew he was losing this battle, which was the case with most fights with Sarah. He left the room and went to Nine, who was still standing in the same spot, the nervousness gone as he knew Sarah would definitely overpower John in any argument.

"Fine you can stay," John said begrudgingly.

With that he took off his boots and put his feet up on the couch, smug as ever. Even Sarah had a feeling she would regret this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot:) Open to any suggestions so comment with them:) Nix is going to happen and Adam will be in it eventually:)**

John

Nine was out, as he was most nights. He put up a tough exterior but it was clear that behind the mask he wore he was hurt. Six was the first girl he had trusted after Maddie. It was a major blow to his confidence when it turned out that yet another girl didn't want him. I feel bad for him, I really do, but him living in their apartment is driving him insane, even Sarah is on her last nerve with him. He brings home a girl nearly every night and, since he is currently sleeping on their couch, Sarah and I constantly hear him going at it with some girl which kind of dampens the mood for Sarah most nights, which isn't great for me. I know i should try help him but he always dismisses me when i try to talk to him about it. But at the moment he is out, which is good because I have some alone time with Sarah.

"How long do you think we have before Nine gets back?" Sarah lets out, its barely a whisper as I trail hot kisses along her neck, moving further down.

"Who knows, who cares" I bring my lips back up to her mouth, hoping she wont protest. She doesn't and parts her lips, giving me entrance. We hadn't been able to get any real time to ourselves over the past few weeks Nine had been staying with us and we both craved each other. I move my hand up her leg and we both moan with desire, but then the door slams open. I hear a low voice that I recognise immediately followed by a high pitched squeaky voice that almost hurts my ear. Damn it Nine! Sarah and I are beyond frustrated at this point. He has been nothing but a nuisance since he moved in, leaving dirty clothes everywhere, something Sarah is pretty obsessive about. But that wasn't just it. He needed to do something with himself. If Six didn't want him then he had to do something, whether it be winning her back or moving on. Although I would prefer the latter, seeing as Sam, Six and Nine were all my friends.

"Okay Nine, thats enough!" I shout at him as i walk out of the room, Sarah behind me.

"Hey Johnny, whats up?!" Nine mumbled, clearly drunk, but then it seems he notices Sarah's ruffled hair and some lipstick stains on my face.

"Oh Im sorry did i interrupt something" he laughs wiggling his eyebrows. The girl beside him lets out a laugh which at first I mistake for a scream.

"Ok, you out!" Sarah seems to have lost it with the girl and shoves her out of the apartment, the girl protests but is too drunk to really do anything.

"Hey come on you guys what the hell?" Nine questions "why do you always ruin my fun?"

I've really had it. I use my telekinesis to fill a bottle of water and throw it at his face.

"What the hell!?"

"Nine Im doing this because your my friend and you need to get your life back. Stop sleeping around and do something. Meet a girl, take her for a date, try to move on. Sam is your friend and Im sorry but Six chose him. You have to respect her decision man." I am letting out weeks of built up frustration now but Nine seems to have a look of understanding on his face.

"You are right, both of you. Im sorry for all this its just, i miss her you know. So much. I never felt this way about anyone, not even Maddie, I dont know what to do"

"I dont know what you can do, i mean apart from doing something crazy like try win her back but Sam is-"

"Thats it," interrupts Nine, "I do need to win her back, i gave her up far too easily, im not giving up without a fight."

Sarah is glaring at me now. Shit what have I just done.

Marina

"You cant do that!" I yell.

"Oh but I just did," smirks Eight having finally beating me for the first time playing chess, but I swear he cheated. There is no way he could have beaten me, nobody has ever beaten me.

"I beat you, finally, didn't i say i would eventually ha ha!" Eight was delighted, whether he cheated or not is something he will never confess to, although I know the truth. Although, he had a grin that was so big that i suddenly didn't care anymore. She loved how childish and excitable he got at the smallest of situations.

"Aw dont be sad," he grinned, "At least you wont lose me"

He started kisses my neck and i have to hold back my smile, he could be quite charming at times.

"Im not kissing you because im still annoyed with you," I explained but I was beginning to give in to him.

"Sorry," he whispers into my ear and he repeats this over and over until I cant stand it anymore.

"I hate you," I mumble against his lips, he just smiles. He knows Im his completely.

Sam

John and Eight are playing a game of pool in John's apartment, Sarah is studying in the other room. She got into a community college nearby, and from the looks of it she was really enjoying it. I'm happy for her, she is like a sister to me and she is finally getting the life that she deserves.

"Whats the problem Sam?" John asks bringing me out of my daze. I have been really quiet all day.

"Nothing," I hesitate but then decide to continue, "Its just Six. It's like she isn't sure she made the right choice in picking me, and Nine barely talks to me, Im worried something might happen."

John looks down as if he is hiding something, but I dont have the energy to really question him on it.

" I think im gonna go home, im pretty tired, see you later," I say. Eight and John clearly dont know what to say and i dont really want to talk about it. I thought all this love triangle crap was over but clearly it isn't.

As i am walking back to the apartment I bump into Nine. He looks much happier than he did a few days ago.

"Oh hey Sam, look ive been meaning to talk to you,"

I immediately grow nervous, call it instinct but something doesn't seem right.

"Look Sam i know we agreed that whoever Six picked the other would accept it" Nine begins "But I cant do that, man, im gonna fight to be with her and i just though i should tell you, just so your prepared."

I cant believe it. Nine had promised he would step down. I should've have known this would happen.

"She chose me Nine get over it and move on," i said, even i was a bit surprised by the tone of my voice. I usually avoid conflict but I was annoyed and on edge. I was having a stare down with Nine, his originally happy face had turned into one of anger. He clearly wasn't intimidated by me, then again why should he be, he was the alien after all.

"Listen Sammy, your weak, im not. Your a nerd and im not. Im the same species as Six so i think she is going to obviously want to be with me."

We are glaring at one another Nine, just as im about to retort the elevator opens, and Six steps out.

"What the hell is going on," she asks clearly sensing the tension.

"Nothing," Nine smiles at her "Nothing at all"

He walks away leaving me with Six, who doesn't look happy. Nine might be stronger than me but Im not giving up a girl like Six without a fight.

"What the hell was that about?" Six was angry, it was fairly obvious.

"Nothing, look forget about it," I respond, I am usually not this dismissive but what Nine said made sense, why would Six be with me when she could have Nine.

"Please tell me this wasnt anything to do with me," She is really angry now and my lack of an reply answers her question. She glared at me before walking off. I have a terrible feeling that I am going to lose her. I just dont know what to do to prevent that.

Six

I need to talk to someone and since Marina is out on a date with Eight, I go to Sarah's apartment, in search of some advice. But when I walk in all I see is Nine. Fantastic.

"Where is Sarah?" I ask, Nine is clearly surprised to see me here.

"Eh, her and John are on the rooftop."

Of course they were, they were always up there. When we were in Chicago they would always be up on the roof and it was no different now. Sarah loved the view and John just liked being alone with her.

"Right, well I better get going," I say, aware of how awkward it was for me and Nine to be alone together.

"Wait Six, I know that you know about how I want to win you back," he explained, "And i want you to know that although i respect your decision, I cant just let you go like this."

He had moved closer to me now. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"I think I love you Six, and Sam is my friend but I cant deny this feeling of wanting to be with you."

I was panicking now, I could see what was coming next. He leaned forward with one hand on my cheek.

"Nine," I say, "Im sorry but i cant. I cant do this to Sam. I have to go"

I leave the apartment without saying another word, but I can tell that Nine knows he has finally gotten somewhere with me. Sam was such good guy but I had growing feelings for Nine and I dont want Sam to get hurt. Suddenly, all romantic feelings left my mind. Who did Nine think he was trying to kiss me like that? And him and Sam were fighting over me like a piece off meat. Screw them, I'm not just some prize to be won. I had had enough with boys, this love triangle had been going on for a year and I was fed up with it. I dont need Sam or Nine and I definitely dont need to be obsessing over two boys like some hormonal teenager. I knew what i was going to do. I would break up with Sam and take control of my life, not continue being stuck choosing between Nine and Sam. I have had enough.

John

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV when Sarah walked through the door. I smiled, when she got home I was always happier. But she looked nervous now.

"Hey," she said, there was clear hesitance in her voice which could only mean bad news for me. "So you know, Thanksgiving is coming up and well my parents want me to go home for the holidays..."

Oh no, I knew what she was suggesting before she even said it.

"No no no no no," I protested, "No not again"

She wanted me to go home with her for the holidays and have Thanksgiving with her family, which was not good. When the war ended we returned to Paradise. Since there was no believable explanation we could tell her parents, we had to tell them the truth. Of course at first they were skeptical but after I showed them my lumen and other legacies they had to believe us. The real problem was that they hated me with a burning passion. Her dad more so than her mother. Her mother was at least reasonable but her dad seemed to have to resist shooting me every time I showed up. Last Christmas we had gone to stay with her family and it did not go well. Not to go into details, but lets just say it was the most peaceful Christmas that year.

"Please John," Sarah pleaded, "I've talked to my father and he has promised to be more understanding this year."

"Sarah, last year he tried to pull a gun on me!" I couldnt believe she was even suggesting the idea. Mogs were scary but Sarah's dad was a whole different level of scary.

"Come on," she was desperate now, i knew how much family meant to her, "If my dad tries anything, you can leave I promise."

She was sitting on my lap now, kissing my neck. It was near impossible for me to say no to her.

"Fine," I say reluctantly, "But if your dad tries to kill me again then I'm out of there."

Sarah squeals and kisses me passionately, suddenly I forget about what I just agreed to.


End file.
